


Perdiéndote

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lock reflexiona durante el discurso de Morfeo en el templo de Sión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdiéndote

De un tiempo a esta parte no eres la misma conmigo. No sé explicar por qué, solo lo siento. Es algo que está ahí, un muro infranqueable que me impide llegar a ti. Y cada día, irremisiblemente, el muro se vuelve más alto y más ancho entre los dos.

Siento que te estoy perdiendo. Es lento pero inexorable. Te distancias de mí a pasos de gigante. No, no te estoy culpando a ti exclusivamente. Yo también me declaro culpable. Culpable por ver que te apartas de mí y no intentar acercarte de nuevo. Culpable por ni siquiera preguntarte por tus sentimientos.

Pero eso no es todo. También soy culpable de mi ceguera, de mi falta de empatía. A menudo me miras y sacudes la cabeza con desaprobación. Nunca dices nada, pero tus ojos sí. Me miran, siempre tan inteligentes, y dicen "pero qué burro eres, Jason". Sé que tienes razón, sé que ser así no es bueno. Pero así soy, me guste o no. Cambiar a estas alturas es tan difícil como lograr firmar la paz con las máquinas.

Siento que te estoy perdiendo, Niobe. Eso dice una parte de mí, la más optimista. Te pierdo. Mi otra parte, llámala pesimista, yo creo que es más bien realista, me dice que no puedo perderte. No puedo porque para eso debería haberte tenido antes. Y nunca te tuve.

¿Alguna vez me has querido¿Acaso has sentido por mí algo distinto que el desprecio que tus ojos vierten en los míos en este preciso momento? Permíteme dudarlo. Solo he sido tu segunda opción, tu plato de segunda mesa. No soy más que un sustituto de poca monta de Morfeo. Ahora que él parece accesible de pronto, solo soy un estorbo, un incómodo obstáculo en tu camino a la felicidad. Solo queda sortearme o apartarme y estaréis juntos.

Una vez más, como tantas otras, la culpa también es mía a este respecto. Te amaba y me engañé a mí mismo porque me convenía. Llegué a pensar, pobre iluso, que sentías algo por mí. De hecho, mi estúpido corazón sigue empeñado en amarte. Lo siento, pero soy adicto a ti.

Estoy perdiéndote y ni siquiera tengo valor para transmitirte mis miedos. Ya me conoces, siempre fui un cobarde. Todo el mundo cree que siempre lo tengo todo claro, pero es falso. Yo soy falso. Nada en mí es real. Nada salvo el amor que te profeso, Niobe.

Cuando nadie me ve, cambio radicalmente, ya lo sabes. Dejo de ser el cabezacuadrada sabelotodo del Comandante Lock. Me quito la máscara y me despojo de estas vestiduras para mostrarte quién soy en realidad: Jason, ese hombre introvertido, sensible e inseguro. Inseguro, creo que esa es la palabra que mejor me define. No lo parezco, nadie lo sabe en realidad aparte de ti. Por eso he llegado hasta donde estoy: poderoso y solo, tremendamente solo en mi torre de marfil. Aislado del mundo. Pero sobre todo, aislado de ti.

Tú eres la única que ha llegado a ver mi alma completamente desnuda, carente de ornato y disfraz. Aunque no lo creas, la hiciste más fuerte. Me enseñaste a creer en mí mismo no solo de puertas afuera, sino también interiormente. A saber que si quiero algo, solo necesito desearlo y luchar por ello, sea lo que sea, más allá del trabajo. Es algo nuevo y deslumbrante, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso. Pero sin ti está totalmente perdido. Y yo también. Estoy perdido, huérfano de ti.

Lo he intentado, Niobe. Te prometo que lo he intentado. Pero no he logrado que te enamores de mí, hacer de este sentimiento algo recíproco. Ya me ves, el duro de Lock sabe de sentimientos después de todo. Bueno, él no. Lock ni siquiera está aquí. Solo vino a ver el discurso de Morfeo y le pedí que se fuera. A quien tienes delante ahora es a mí: Jason, el pobre diablo.

Te necesito, pero te he perdido. Me doy cuenta definitivamente ahora, cuando nos vamos a un rincón del templo ya ni siquiera sé a qué. Todo en mundo baila despreocupado. ¿Qué importa que las máquinas nos vayan a despedazar dentro de unas pocas horas? Todos son felices aquí. Todos menos tú y yo. Tú porque no es conmigo con quien quieres estar. Yo porque te habría perdido si alguna vez hubieras sido mía.

—Bonito discurso de Morfeo- metes el dedo en la llaga.

—Siempre fue un instigador nato.

—Dirás un líder nato- le defiendes.

—Aún le amas¿verdad?- bajas la vista y la cabeza ligeramente-. No me respondas, ya no hace falta. Mi corazón y Sión están perdidos. He sido un ciego al no verlo antes. Adiós, capitana Niobe. Buena suerte.

Te beso en la mejilla y te miro a los ojos por última vez como Jason. Jason ha muerto, lo has matado y ya nunca volverá. Ahora me marcho. Me voy a casa. A diferencia de los demás, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como intentar salvar a los demás. Conmigo ya no se puede hacer nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Siento que te estoy perdiendo", de Luis Eduardo Aute


End file.
